<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderland by jacaranda_bloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425937">Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom'>jacaranda_bloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry is constantly horny, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Nipple Play, Omega Harry, Romance, Scents, Top Louis, porn with love, so much love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always loved lazy mornings in bed with his mate, but now that his Omega is carrying their pup, they’ve reached a whole new level of wonderment.</p><p>
  <em>OR the one where Louis loves to worship his Omega’s body and Harry loves to let him.<em></em></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Momrry Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for stopping by to check out my little story, I really hope you enjoy it.</p><p>This was written for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/momrryfest2020/"> Momrry Fic Fest 2020 </a>. Please go and check out the amazing fics that were created as part of the fest!</p><p>The commissioned cover artwork for this fic was created by the immensely talented Tanya (aka wilywolf). Please go and show them some love on <a href="https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/wilywolf92/"> Instagram</a>.</p><p>Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly. xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis stirs, still on the brink of consciousness, the warmth of their bed cocooning him in an ocean of comfort and peace, lapping at his senses and lulling him into a state of bliss. He both wants to wake so he can fully appreciate it, but also let himself be pulled back under to stave off the end of his slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratches his feet together, toes digging into his arches as he gives in and lets the world start to creep in at the edges. The sweet smell of his mate drifts up into his nostrils; strawberries and freshly cut grass mixing with the salty hint of seawater, enveloping him as he draws it into his lungs. Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Omega moves beside him, little mewls filling the quiet space around them as Harry pushes his arse back into Louis, coating his dick with slick, back pressed against Louis’ chest, clammy with sleep-sweat. Louis moves with him reflexively, undulating his hips to grind into Harry’s crack, relishing in the delicious friction and letting him know that he’s awake and eager to welcome the day with him. Harry moans as his body shudders, reaching for Louis’ arm where it’s draped across his round belly, full with their growing pup. He pulls it up to his chest, resting Louis’ palm over one of his pecks, nipple puffy and begging to be played with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grins to himself, knowing what Harry wants, what he needs; always attuned to his desires. He thumbs over the hardened bud, eliciting a high whine as he slides his knee between Harry’s legs, pushing up to press his thigh against his balls and the base of his cock, spreading more of Harry’s slick onto their skin. Harry’s rock-hard, just like he always is in the morning nowadays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s pregnancy has been a joyous and sensual time. Their sex life has always been immensely satisfying for them both, their Alpha-Omega bond enabling them to reach into the depths of their joined souls and experience a level of intimacy Louis had read about, but never truly believed, until they’d mated two years ago. Now though, their connection is on a whole other level. It’s like they operate as a single entity, the emotions and sensations coursing through their bodies as if they were one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stretches his hand out wide to reach Harry’s other nipple with his pinky finger, rolling them in unison with his calloused pads, skin hardened from years on the land, tending his crops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take much to get Harry going at times like these. His body is already thrumming with hormones, arousal strung tightly like a rubber band ready to snap at any given moment of the day, or many moments, as has been the case recently. Harry’s been insatiable and Louis’ Alpha feeds off it, the instinctual need to care for his Omega is primal and overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extracts his arm from underneath Harry’s head and reaches between them, shifting his hips back and pushing his cock properly between Harry’s cheeks, not inside yet—even though Harry is probably ready for it—just rubbing over his hole and the backs of his balls with languid movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis slides his arm back under Harry’s head and bends it at the elbow, bringing it over Harry’s shoulder and under his chin so he can reach his nipples, switching hands to free himself up to roam his mate's body properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushes the hair away from Harry's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on his supple skin as Harry presses the side of his face into the pillow to give Louis more access. Louis nips and sucks, alternating between his lobe and the sensitive spot just behind his ear and above his bond mark as he gently glides his cock in Harry’s wet crack. It would be so easy to just push in, take what he wants and get them both off, but he wants to go a bit slower this morning, really take his time with his mate and leave him boneless and sated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis runs his hand over Harry’s tummy, scratching lightly at the skin and Harry moans in ecstasy. His wanders further down, finding Harry’s cock and teasing around the head as he continues his rhythmic thrusts. Harry’s being stimulated in so many places at once; Louis’ cock rubbing at his hole and balls, fingers on both his nipples, lips on his neck, hand circled around his crown, leaking and hot to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels so good, Lou. Can feel you everywhere,” Harry murmurs as he rocks back into Louis, their scents mixing together and creating a glorious aroma that is going right to Louis’ core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love making you feel good,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear as a shiver rips through Harry's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you in me, filling me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, sweetheart. Soon,” Louis assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry huffs out a breath and reaches around with his hand, gripping onto Louis’ arse and pulling him closer in an attempt to speed up the process. He shifts his hips back, trying to get Louis’ cock to catch on his rim and slide inside where he wants it most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis isn’t having it though and releases Harry’s cock, rolling away and getting to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lou</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up on your hands and knees, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles brightly and hauls himself up into position, knowing that from this vantage point he’s either getting Louis’ cock or his mouth, presumably satisfied with either option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis takes a moment to drink him as he runs his hands down his back and thighs. The sheer beauty of Harry’s naked form is something he doesn’t think he’ll even stop being amazed at. Long legs, strong but lithe, pert biteable arse, smooth muscled back. At first glance, neither of them fit the expected appearance of their kind. Harry’s not built like a traditional Omega, but then again, Louis doesn’t immediately present the image of a traditional Alpha. Once people get to know them though, those stereotypes go by the wayside. It’s part of what attracted them to each other in the first place, both a little on the fringe of the norm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slots himself between his mate’s legs as Harry watches him over his shoulder. Louis grins at him and spreads his cheeks, gazing down at his hole and thighs, glistening with slick. Louis’ body bends foward without his instruction, instincts taking over as he leans down and laves his tongue over Harry’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry groans as he drops to his elbows, back arching and arse pushing out. Louis swirls his tongue, licking around his rim and down to his balls, suckling at them capturing every drop of slick off his skin. He moves back up and dives in, concentrating on his hole as he builds a relentless rhythm that he’ll settle into until Harry is begging and pleading for his knot. He’s always loved pleasuring Harry like this, seeing him writhe under his ministrations, obscene sounds falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels so fortunate that Harry chose him, out of everyone he could’ve, out of all the other Alpha’s who were lining up to court him; big, hulking, strong Alpha’s, one’s with money or status or both, accomplished in their lives and certain to be able to provide Harry with a future of luxury and comfort. But he chose Louis, he chose love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been market day in the local village, stalls dotting the square heavily laden with produce and wares of all kinds on display. Everything was pleasant but unremarkable, the same faces having variations of the same conversations they’d been having their entire lives, and nothing to indicate the monumental event that was about to occur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been chatting to Cyril about the recent and welcome rains, the sun beating down on his shirt and making sweat prickle on his skin as he eyed the spread of luscious red tomatoes, long green peppers, and plump golden squash on offer. Cyril had mentioned they had a houseguest, their nephew, staying with them for an indeterminate period of time. He had apparently finished his studies and was wanting to escape from the city where he felt claustrophobic and put-upon by the Alpha’s sniffing around for his favour. Cyril was always keen to share when it came to having news that broke the mundane topics of the weather and farm-life and this was the most exciting news he’d had in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d smelled him before he saw him, his Alpha senses peaked and alert, even in the busy marketplace. It was the most delicious scent he’d ever experienced, full and rounded, sweet and salty and fresh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis had turned to face the crowd, people wandering left and right, obscuring his vision until they’d parted as if some force had descended from the heavens and deigned now to be the moment that would change Louis’ life forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had walked toward him, his wide-brimmed straw hat shielding him from the harsh summer sun and keeping his face hidden from Louis. He’d taken the opportunity to drink him in properly, strong legs straining against his tan trousers as he moved, a lemon-coloured billowy short-sleeved shirt, buttons undone and draped over the top of a thin white singlet. His chest was broad and, from Louis could make out, littered with tattoos. He didn’t have the physique of an Omega, but there was no mistaking the scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the man had neared Louis’ position, he’d looked up and Louis had reflexively taken a steadying step back to stop himself from dropping to his knees right then and there. He was utterly breathtaking. Luscious pink lips, sharp jawline, perfectly proportioned features, and gorgeous sun-kissed skin just begging for Louis to touch it, lick it, devour him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis had locked eyes with him, unwilling to break away for fear that he was an apparition, a hazy mirage brought on by the summer heat. The man had stepped closer, stopping under the awning of the stall and regarded him, gaze roaming over Louis’ features appraisngly. He’d smiled sweetly, with just a hint of mischievousness blossoming underneath and Louis was a goner from that very moment; hook, line, and sinker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all he’d said and Louis had struggled to remember how to get his vocal cords and tongue and lips to work. He’d managed to rasp out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi</span>
  </em>
  <span> in response. Cyril had interjected then, introducing the vision of loveliness as his nephew, Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d spent the afternoon together, each as enamoured as the other, laughing and sharing stories and wandering through the market side by side, never more than a foot between them. As the sun had set and the stallholders were packing up, they’d sat on the edge of the fountain to share a small basket of fresh berries, and realization had crashed over Louis like a wave that one else would ever compare. This was his mate. He’d been sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis refocuses on the man beneath him, Harry’s hips shifting back into his face as he tongues inside his hole, moving with the motions. His hands glide around to grip Harry’s thighs and hold him in place, feeling the tremble of his muscles under his palms. Harry’s a slave to Louis’ tongue, always has been, right from their very first night together. Louis hadn’t been able to resist once he had him at his farm. They’d had a lovely home-cooked meal and worked their way through a bottle of wine before Harry had launched at him, apparently unable to hold back any longer. He’d torn Louis' shirt from his body, buttons scattering on the wooden floors, as he’d tumbled them onto the couch. Many Alpha’s would have been taken aback by the Omega’s display of dominance and forwardness, but not Louis, not with Harry. Harry is an enigma, the most gentle and caring Omega imaginable entwined with a confident and strong man, sure of who he is and what he wants from his life. It’s a heady mix and Louis is the luckiest fucking man alive that he gets to love him and be loved back in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s getting restless, high whines interspersed with little grunts sounding around their bedroom and letting Louis know it’s nearly time. He pulls away and sinks three fingers right into Harry’s hole, eliciting a long groan. He’s loosened up from the thorough working over he’s been getting and Louis knows he’s able to take it, knows him so well; every noise and movement like a detailed map to his sensual triggers. Louis chances a glance up to find his beautiful Omega face down in the sheets, fists balled tightly beside his head. His belly is hanging low, arching his back out and Louis can’t resist running his hand down his spine from the nape of his neck to the swell of his arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, how do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turns his head, sucking in a lungful of air, hair falling over his forehead, and mouth curling up into a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, so fucking good,” he moans, licking his lips and jutting his hips back to drive Louis’ fingers deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to fuck you like this? Take you from behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods his head slowly. “Mmmmmm… yeah. Wanna feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their positions have become more restricted as their pup has grown inside him. Harry hates being on his back as it puts too much pressure on his hips. Riding Louis is also out because it hurts his knees and they both miss that terribly. But they’re nothing if not creative and have found ways around it all. The outdoor tub has become a definite favourite in the balmy evenings, the water helping Harry to move far more freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Anything for my Omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he means it. He would do anything, go to the ends of the Earth and back, just to give Harry everything his heart desires. When they had started courting properly, Louis had worried that he’d be unable to provide Harry with the exciting life he’d had in the city with his family who moved in the upper echelons of high society. Louis’ humble home and small farm were no contest for the luxurious world he’d come from and he could never hope to offer him a life like that. But Harry always reminds him that he's a simple man, with simple needs, much to Louis’ relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want your knot, Alpha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry begs, body shuddering as Louis thrusts his fingers in and out, grazing his prostate with each slide. “Fill me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my love,” Louis coos, pressing open-mouthed kisses over his cheeks and hole, lapping at some of the slick that is leaking out in a slow but continual stream. “Taste so fucking good. Can never get enough of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry keens at Louis’ words, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, readying himself to take Louis’ knot, back bowing with the weight of his round belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis straightens up and shuffles forward, the fronts of his thighs lining up with the backs of Harry’s and slotting into place. He guides himself inside, gripping Harry’s hips to steady himself against the onslaught of sensations. Harry’s always so tight, so warm, the strong muscles drawing him in and enveloping him in his walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nrrrghh…” Harry groans. “Want you to pound into me, Alpha. Make me yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s always liked it like this, likes to really feel it. Louis had been nervous at first when they’d found out Harry was pregnant; his natural instincts more attuned to lavishing gentle touches and making love to his Omega slowly and softly. Harry had grumbled that he wasn’t made of glass and he wanted, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis to fuck him properly. Louis had been slightly concerned, but Harry had assured him that there was no danger of hurting their pup and Louis trusted him to know his body best. The first few months of Harry’s pregnancy had been tough. He was tired all the time and his hormones were running rampant, the only thing that sated him was Louis’ knot. It was as though he was on the edge of heat the entire time and Louis’ Alpha was clawing at his chest to give its Omega what it wanted. Soon though, Harry’s exhaustion abated and that's when his sexual needs reached new levels of intensity. He wanted it constantly. Morning and night and every time in between, and Louis was happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles deep inside Harry, undulating his hips in little circular motions, letting him really feel it before he starts. He caresses up and down Harry’s sides, trailing his fingers along the knobs of his spine, kneading his cheeks and holding himself back for a moment to relish in the sight before him. He adores Harry’s body, every inch of it, every stretch mark, every freckle, the wisps of hair at the nape of his neck, darker than the rest with sweat soaking the strands, the dimples at the base of his spine, his strong and toned muscles, everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lous draws out and slides back in, Harry meeting his gentle thrust, both men groaning at the sensation. Tingles of pleasure tickle at Louis’ insides, sparking under his skin as he repeats the motion. They move in perfect tandem, like a well-choreographed dance, in and out, Louis prodding at Harry’s prostate with every stroke. He can already feel his knot forming up in readiness, but he’ll stave it off for a while yet, his Alpha needing to satisfy its Omega first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s arms start to shake with the exertion of holding himself up. Louis nudges him forward and they shuffle up the bed, Harry planting his hands on the headboard and raising himself up onto his knees. From here, Louis can reach around to play with his nipples and strip his cock, when the time comes, and Harry can support his weight more easily. It’s become a favourite position and one that they’ll definitely continue after their pup has arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis changes his angle and speeds up his rhythm, sliding his hands over Harry’s rib cage and around to his nipples, rubbing over them, pinching and twisting as he drives into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God feels amazing. Always so amazing,” Louis pants into his skin, nipping and sucking at his shoulders and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More. Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry whines high in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis complies and slams up into him, muscles taut to hold themselves in place. His knot is bulging now, catching on Harry’s rim and earning grunts of pleasure from his Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly there. You ready?” Louis asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods violently, craning his neck around for a sloppy kiss, more teeth and tongue than anything else as they breathe hotly into each other’s mouths. They break apart and Harry braces himself on the headboard as Louis reaches down and grips onto Harry’s cock, stripping it fast and rough, just the way Harry likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Alpha. Give me your knot. M’ready,” Harry pants, delirious with how much he wants it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shoves his knot past Harry’s rim and it expands, locking it in place and binding them together. He holds his orgasm back, waiting until Harry reaches his peak, just a few more strokes. Harry tenses, ready to let go and Louis dives into his neck, sealing his mouth over Harry’s bonding site and sucking hard as they careen over the edge together. Louis feels Harry’s come on his hand as his orgasm is ripped from him, Louis pulsing inside him, filling him up just like Harry had wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis waits until he’s spent and some of his come is starting to leak out before his shuffles them backward and lays them on their sides, Louis behind Harry with his arms wrapped tightly around him. He pulls the covers up and cocoons them in their little bubble to wait for his knot to go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turns his head and blindly seeks out Louis’ lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sunshine,” Louis rasps out, voice raw from exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry opens his eyes and gazes back at Louis, cheeks flushed and lips bitten red. “Morning, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay in each other’s embrace, talking about the day ahead, and trying to narrow down their list of baby names. They decide on a shortlist of three girls and three boys but they’ll wait until the pup is with them to make the final choice. They shower separately, taking turns to prepare their tea and breakfast, one picking up from where the other left off in a well-honed routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is peeking over the barn as they make their way out onto the little terrace with their second cups of tea. Harry has managed to reluctantly put on some trousers while Louis is fully dressed and ready for the day. Harry runs hot under normal circumstances but now he’s like a furnace and clothing, which he very much treats as optional around the house normally, has become even less appealing against his heated skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit down at the small table and chairs Harry had made in his workshop at the back of the barn. He’s so creative and good with his hands and Louis is so proud of his work. What had started as a hobby has developed into a nice business venture, making custom pieces to order as well as a market stall in the village twice a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous day,” Louis says as he sips his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm… feeling a bit inspired today. Might finish that sunflower piece for the Miller’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? The coffee table with the inlay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods setting down his mug and standing up, stretching out his back. “Yeah. I wanna get it done before I get too much bigger,” he says as he pats his tummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis drains the last of his tea and gets up, taking Harry’s hand and leading them off for their morning walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wander down the path through their garden, bees buzzing as they flit busily from flower to flower. Tiny hummingbirds hover over the brightly coloured yellow daylilies and purple hollyhocks, their beaks poking at them to extract their nectar. Dandelion seeds float on the soft breeze, rising and falling with the gentle gusts of air. The path leads to an open field of sunflowers, standing tall and swaying as if they’re dancing in place, feet buried in the soil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stops, looking out over the golden expanse. “What do you think they’ll be like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiles, knowing exactly what Harry’s referring to. He turns them to face each other, sinking down to his knees on the dew-damp ground and placing his hands on either side of Harry’s exposed belly. He pecks a chaste kiss over Harry’s belly button, hidden behind his loose, black trousers. “What are you gonna be like, hmmm?” Louis says to Harry’s tummy, earning a chuckle from his mate. “Are you going to be big and strong, or fast like the wind? Maybe you’ll be creative. A musician or an artist? Perhaps a scientist or a farmer or a wonderful cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looks up and is met with Harry’s beaming smile. “They can be whatever they want to be, can’t they.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a statement more than a question and Louis stands and brushes the dirt from his pants, taking Harry’s hands in his. “Yeah, they can. And we’ll love them and support them in whatever they decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Harry murmurs, eyes glassy with unshed tears. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s said so emphatically that Louis’ heart skips a beat. “I love you too, always. I’m so glad you chose me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grins, a tear trickling down his cheek. Louis drops one of their joined hands and reaches up, wiping it away. Harry’s nuzzles into his touch. “It wasn’t even a choice. I knew from the moment I saw you in the market that you were something special, and by the time we were sitting at that fountain in the afternoon, I knew you were my mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I knew from the second I smelled you,” Louis says with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hadn’t even seen me yet!” Harry exclaims and swats are Louis’ chest. “I could’ve been horrible. I could've been old and decrepit or had three heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis giggles, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Lucky for me, you weren’t. You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever laid eyes on. I was mesmerized from the first second and I’ve been infatuated with you ever since. Actually, I’m not entirely convinced you didn’t cast a spell on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raises a brow, the corners of his mouth curling up into a devilish grin. “Who says I didn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I hope it never breaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis leans in, moulding himself over Harry’s belly, cupping his face in his hands and sealing their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah William made his entrance into the world on a bright, sunny morning in September, with wrinkled skin, blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He is the physical manifestation of his parents' love for one another and brings them pure joy with every smile and sound and scrunch of his little button nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has settled into his new role so beautifully that it sometimes takes Louis’ breath away; so caring and attentive to Elijah’s needs. Louis takes great pride in being able to share the parenting duties too and relishes the fact that he now has two beautiful boys to shower with his love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Louis freely admits that he misses his Omega’s pregnant body, his post-baby body is a wonderland in a way he’d never even dreamed. Every mark on his skin acting as a reminder of how Harry had lovingly carried their pup and provided a haven for it as it grew and developed, safe inside his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis can’t wait until the time is right to add more pups to their brood, a sibling or two for little Elijah, but for now, he’s blissfully content with their family of three.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, a kudos or comment or both would be lovely xx</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/"> jacaranda-bloom </a> and if you’d like to reblog my <a href="https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/625197432295276544/wonderland-by-jacaranda-bloom-written-for"> Tumblr fic post </a> that would be lovely!</p><p>PS If you'd like to be notified when I post other stories, you can subscribe <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/"> here </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>